Melodía del Destino
by Meepy Writer
Summary: Dos caminos parecen estar separados por la fortuna, más la vida se encarga de unir a aquello destinado a ser. La cura a las heridas más profundas parece estar tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez; permaneciendo escondida en una canción que, nota por nota, debe ser interpretada por 2 jóvenes corazones unidos por el destino. AU
1. Lo que rompio mis esperanzas

**Toda esta historia alternativa me vino a la mente gracias a una lista de reproducción un tanto peculiar, que conforme pase la historia irán conociendo.**

 **En lo que se estrena la 3er temporada, espero que pasen un buen rato con este AU. Sus reviews y opiniones son bien recibidos siempre.**

 **¡Adelante!**

* * *

Echo Creek, California. Una ciudad del este con una población relativamente mediana, que vive en una ordinaria paz y rutina. Un sitio bastante armonioso, un lugar donde no suceden muchas cosas fuera de lo común. Desde el punto de vista de Marco Díaz, la mejor ciudad para vivir.

Desde la primaria, el pequeño Marco se caracterizó por preferir el camino seguro y las decisiones prudentes, algo que a sus padres les causaba alivio y, en algunas ocasiones, preocupación. Sin embargo, también nació con una pasión profunda y un talento peculiar para la música. Era lo único que no se molestaba en ocultar y en su mirada podía verse la inmensa alegría que cada canción y cada nota le provocaba.

Al darse cuenta de ello, los señores Díaz no dudaron ni un segundo en acceder cuando su pequeño hijo les pidió tomar lecciones de guitarra, regalandole incluso su primer instrumento en su noveno cumpleaños. Nunca se perdieron una de sus presentaciones y eran quizá los padres más orgullosos entre los presentes en la audiencia.

Marco era imparable: participaba en concursos de talento, conciertos navideños y cualquier evento donde pudiese expresar su gran talento, llegando incluso a involucrarse en la compañía de teatro musical de su secundaria. Se sentía satisfecho con su vida, como si todo llevara el ritmo de la canción perfecta. Permanecía con la mirada puesta en su gran anhelo: convertirse en un gran músico, que llevará alegría a todo el que estuviera dispuesto a escuchar.

Un día, sin embargo, vió morir su gran sueño cuando unos bravucones lo arrinconaron al salir una tarde de un ensayo. Acababa de obtener el papel principal para la representación escolar del musical "Hamilton", por lo que iba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no se percató de las sombras que lo seguían de cerca.

-Mira nada más que tenemos aquí- dijo un gruesa voz a sus espaldas, haciéndolo sentir un escalofrío. -Marco Díaz, la niñita cantante...

Algunas risas estallaron a su alrededor. Él trato de ignorarlos y apresurar el paso, pero alguien apareció a su lado y lo empujó con todas su fuerzas contra la pared, provocando que del impacto soltará su guitarra y esta cayera el suelo.

-¡Mirame cuando te hablo, Marquito!- cuando lo sujetó por el cuello de la camisa pudo darse cuenta que se trataba de Bruke, el bully del colegio, quien lo miraba con una gran irritación marcada en su rostro.

-¡No te he hecho nada!- exclamó Marco, con las respiración agitada. Tenía miedo de que en cualquier momento se desmayara por el pánico.

-¡Eres un fastidio!- lo azotó de nuevo contra la pared. -Creeme musiquito, me asegurare de que no cantes nunca más.

Chasqueó sus dedos y un par de sus corpulentos amigos salieron de entre las sombras, tronando sus nudillos de forma amenazante. Marco apretó los ojos, esperando lo peor y sudando frío por el terror, más es sonido que escuchó fue peor que si lo hubiesen herido a él. Abrió los ojos sobresaltado, viendo como ante él su preciado instrumento era destruido en miles de pedazos. Tuvo deseos de gritar, más su voz se había quedado atrapada en su garganta, mientras en sus ojos se reflejaba el dolor que por dentro sentía.

Bruke lo azotó contra la pared una última vez, para luego salir corriendo seguido de cerca por sus cómplices. Dejo al chico ahí, con una mejilla sangrante y la mirada clavada en lo que había quedado de la madera de la guitarra. Quizá no lo había lastimado físicamente, pero ese bravucón de secundaria rompió el alma de Marco esa noche.

El chico llegó a casa una hora más tarde, encontrando a sus padres en la sala, preocupados por la tardanza de su hijo. Cuando vieron su aspecto corrieron a auxiliarlo, abrazandolo y preguntandole por lo sucedido. Sin embargo, Marco fue incapaz de hablar, por lo que Angie y Rafael Díaz tuvieron que conformarse con curarlo en silencio y, con una inmensa tristeza, ver como desechaba lo que había quedado de su instrumento amado.

No fue necesario que el chico dijera algo ya que una de sus compañeras de teatro y mejor amiga, Jackie Lynn Thomas, dedujo de inmediato quien había sido el causante de todo aquello en cuanto lo vio. Bruke llevaba molestando a la chica desde hacía días y, tras una ocasión en la que Marco la había defendido, el bravucón había convertido al chico en su nueva víctima.

A pesar de que Bruke fue suspendido, se cambió de escuela e incluso, unos años después, de ciudad, Marco jamás volvió a ser el mismo. Sus padres le compraron una nueva guitarra, pero él optó por dejarla en un rincón acumulando polvo, no volviendo a involucrarse con la música nunca más. Se concentró en el karate, con el propósito de no volver a ser incapaz de defenderse. Y aunque disfrutaba de ese deporte, salía con sus amigos y parecía feliz, sus padres y las personas más cercanas a él sabían que tenía una herida en lo más profundo que no había podido sanar.

Acostumbrado ya a vivir de esa forma casi mecánica, ya no eran muchas las cosas que conseguían sorprenderlo y, sin embargo, algo de lo más sencillo un día cambió su mundo para siempre. Con 16 años y recién iniciado el segundo año de preparatoria, el director Skeeves interrumpió su clase de matemáticas para dar un anuncio.

-Buen día, estudiantes- dijo, colocándose al frente del grupo. -Una disculpa por la interrupción, pero una nueva compañera se integrará a su curso. Espero que le den una calurosa bienvenida y sean amables con ella.

Marco no estaba mirándolo, enfocado por completo en su cuaderno. Esperaba terminar el ejercicio ahí mismo y así tener la tarde libre, pero los murmullos a su alrededor le hacían difícil el concentrarse. Trato de solo ignorarlos, incluso cuando estos parecían comenzar a aumentar de intensidad.

-¡Wow!- escuchó a Ferguson susurrar desde el asiento a su derecha, por lo que lo venció la curiosidad y levantó la mirada.

Como un rayo de luz en medio de la oscuridad, una chica de largo cabello rubio acababa de entrar al salón, avanzando con una gracia y seguridad increíbles. Miraba alrededor con curiosidad, sin realmente prestarle mucha atención a algo o alguien.

-Les presento a Star Butterfly- dijo el director una vez que la chica se detuvo junto a él. -Y espero que todos la ayuden a integrarse a Echo Creek Academy. ¿Entendido?

-Si, señor Skeeves- respondieron todos al unísono, mientras el director se giraba para comentarle algo a la profesora.

Sin que nadie se lo indicará, Star se dirigió hasta el asiento libre junto a la ventana, el penúltimo de la fila y el que estaba delante de Marco. Todas las miradas estaban en ella y era obvio el porque: era una Butterfly, la única hija de los empresarios dueños y fundadores de Mewni Technology Corp., la empresa trasnacional que hacía no mucho se había instalado en la ciudad. Era una chica bonita, millonaria, elegante; toda una princesa cuya presencia jamás pasaría desapercibida.

Mientras la profesora Skullnick retomaba la lección y todos volvían a concentrarse en el pizarrón, Marco observaba a su nueva vecina de escritorio, preguntandose si era el único capaz de percatarse de esa mirada rota en tan perfecto rostro.

¿Qué habría pasado para que alguien como ella, que lo tenía todo y más, compartiera la misma cicatriz que un chico como él?


	2. ¿Por qué me veo en ti?

Cuando Star llevaba un mes en la escuela, Marco reafirmó con hechos lo que había sido obvio desde un principio: ellos podían tener aparentemente algo en común, pero seguían estando a "orillas opuestas del río."

Ella era la princesa de la escuela. Todos querían sentarse con ella en el almuerzo y ser parte de sus equipos en clase; era común verla acompañada en todo momento, atrayendo la atención. Él, por su parte era todo lo contrario. Se consideraba a sí mismo el marginado del colegio que solo tenía 2 amigos: Alfonso y Ferguson, quienes junto con él eran esa clase de chicos que suelen estar al último de la escala social.

Sinceramente, de todos modos esa situación no le importaba demasiado. Marco ya no esperaba nada de la escuela más que graduarse, y eso era otra cuestión que le causaba conflicto. ¿Qué haría después de la preparatoria? ¿A qué universidad asistiría? Todas esas dudas parecía atormentar su de por sí ya complicado futuro, haciéndolo sentirse en descontrol de su vida y sus decisiones.

Siempre que se acercaba a sus padres a pedirles ayuda, ellos le daban el mismo consejo: _"Sigue a tu corazón, Marco. Así no errarás."_ Y como cada ocasión, él solo agradecía y se iba a su habitación, aún más confundido y atemorizado que antes. Todos esos pensamientos habían generado un huracán en su mente tras la prueba de aptitudes vocacionales de esa mañana cuando, nuevamente, salió el frustrante resultado de "No asignado" al que Marco comenzaba a acostumbrarse.

En eso estaba, perdido en sus pensamientos en medio de un salón de clases desierto, cuando Star Butterfly apareció apresuradamente por la entrada. Sujetaba firmemente sus libros contra su pecho y lucía agitada, como si hubiese estado corriendo de un extremo a otro de la escuela. Había entrado precipitadamente al salón por lo que dio un brinco por el sobresalto que le causó encontrar a alguien ahí.

-Disculpa- dijo ella, sonrojándose por su reacción. -Es solo que no esperaba que hubiera alguien.

-No te preocupes- respondió Marco, sorprendido al pensar que era en realidad la primera vez que hablaban. -Es en parte mi culpa por estar aquí a esta hora.

-No te culpo- Star se apresuró a su sitio, dejando las cosas en el escritorio y girandose para quedar de frente a Marco. -Es extrañamente cómodo cuando no hay nadie.

-Si- sonrió él de forma involuntaria. -Es la atmósfera ideal para...

-Pensar- dijeron al unisono.

Intercambiaron miradas de sorpresa, sin poder evitar estallar en risas.

-¡Concuerdo contigo!- exclamaron nuevamente al mismo tiempo, causando que sus carcajadas aumentaran.

Por casi un minuto sus risas fueron el único sonido en aquel salón, provocando un eco cálido. Era reconfortante, de esas alegrías que se contagian porque surgen de lo más profundo de las emociones.

-Hacía tanto que no me reía así- comentó Star, aún entre leves carcajadas y limpiando algunas lagrimas que se le habían escapado.

-Igual yo- concordó Marco, respirando profundamente. "Y me hacía mucha falta", pensó.

Star le dedicó una última sonrisa antes de girarse diciendo:

-Debo terminar unos deberes, espero no te importe si te doy la espalda.

-Adelante- dijo él, bajando la mirada y fingiendo también concentrarse en su cuaderno para que evitar que se sintiera incómoda.

Mientras Star escribía con absoluta concentración, Marco observaba cada uno de sus gestos y movimientos, sorprendido todavia porque llegaran a sostener una conversación. A diferencia de otras chicas populares de la escuela, ella era algo completamente distinto: amable, dulce, humilde; como si la popilaridad fuese solo algo adicional con lo que tuviera que lidiar.

Ni siquiera se percató de que se había quedado ensimismado viéndola hasta que un fuerte golpe en su escritorio lo despertó a la realidad. Con una mano en el pecho y la respiración acelerada, lanzó una mirada fulminante a la persona causante de su sobresalto, quien le sonreía con diversión mientras continuaba apoyada en su mesa.

-¿En qué tanto piensas, Diaz?- dijo la chica sin que su expresión cambiase en lo más mínimo.

-¿Y eso desde cuándo te interesa, Janna?- respondió, soltando un suspiro de fastidio y girandose para mirar por la ventana, mientras ella solo reía con fuerza.

Janna siempre parecía disfrutar de molestarlo y así había sido desde la escuela primaria. Había aprendido a ignorar sus comentarios y bromas, ya que sabía que no eran nada comparado con lo que le había sucedido.

-Marco Diaz viene de mal humor...- río Janna. -Pero el verdadero enigma es... ¿cuándo no?

-Eso no es verdad- exclamó él en un tono neutral. -Es solo que no comparto tu sentido del humor- permaneció todo ese tiempo con la mirada perdida a través de la ventana.

Janna ya no río, más bien soltó una sonrisa ladina que ocultaba un deje de tristeza. Secretamente molestaba a Marco con la esperanza de volver a encontrarse con ese chico alegre y amante de la música por el que sentía una especie de amor platónico; pero siempre sus intentos eran todos en vano. Sin embargo, cuando entró a clase ese día y lo vio despistado con una sonrisa ligera, decidió probar suerte, confirmando algo que le sorprendió enormemente: en definitiva había algo que, por más cruel que sonara, había hecho a Marco menos miserable.

Sonrió para sus adentros mientras se dirigía a su propio sitio, pensando en que podría ser aquello diferente en la auto-inducida rutina de Marco Diaz.

El resto de la clase, por su parte, Marco no fue capaz de concentrarse. Le era extraño cómo se sentía intrigado por su compañera de clase y se sorprendió con mil preguntas rondando en su mente: ¿Qué había en ella que le era tan peculiar? ¿Por qué sentía que había más de lo que aparentaba? ¿Ella le respondería si le preguntaba sus dudas directamente?

Descartó esa última idea de inmediato mientras la observaba acomodando un mechón de su larga cabellera para alejarlo de su rostro. Soltó un suspiro. Ella era la princesa y él... para comenzar, ni siquiera tenía un rol establecido. Sería esa clase de personajes secundarios que se presentan en una única ocasión para luego ser mandados al baúl de los recuerdos. Optó, después de tanto pensar, por recurrir al mismo método que aplicaba con las ideas y sentimientos problemáticos: arrinconarlos al fondo de sus pensamientos e ignorarlos hasta que prácticamente no existieran.

Sonó el timbre, provocando que el ruido de los pasillos y salones se reavivara con los cientos de estudiantes ansiosos por irse a casa. Star fue de las primeras personas en salir, sin molestarse siquiera en mirara atrás, algo que Marco interpretó como la señal que necesitaba y que lo hizo soltar un suspiro.

-¡Hey, Marco!- se acercó Alfonso, con una sonrisa enorme de entusiasmo. -Compre un nuevo videojuego, ¿vamos a casa a probarlo?

Ferguson se había acercado también, permaneciendo unos pasos atrás de su amigo. Asentía con efusividad, prácticamente apunto de dar saltos por la emoción.

-Creo que paso- respondió Marco. -Pero vayan ustedes. Ya luego me contaran si vale la pena.

-¿Estas seguro?- Alfonso lo miraba con insistencia.

-Completamente- asintió, fingiendo una sonrisa tranquila.

Ellos prefirieron no insistir, sabiendo que sería en vano. Aunque Marco fuese su amigo, siempre había sido alguien que optaba por su soledad así que, sin más, se despidieron con un ademán rápido y salieron del salón a toda velocidad, cargados de energía por el entusiasmo.

Marco se quedó unos minutos más en el salón, perdiendo sus pensamientos en el problema de matemáticas que había ignorado toda la clase. No se detuvo hasta que lo hubo terminado, estirandose una vez que se permitió soltar el lápiz. Al levantar la vista, casi se cae de espaldas al ver el reloj marcando las 3:40 pm. Llevaba casi una hora desde que habían terminado las clases y él ni se había percatado.

-¡Diablos!- exclamó, guardando apresuradamente todas sus cosas.

Había prometido que pasaría por algunas compras para la cena después de la escuela y, si no llegaba a casa en 20 minutos, era muy seguro que su madre se enfadaría.

Tanto fue su esfuerzo para apresurarse que la torpeza le ganó y lo hizo caer en el pasillo. Soltó un gruñido de frustración, mientras se ponía de pie y recogía un par de libros que habían salido disparados de su mochila.

 ** _"Just let me be_**

 ** _who i am,_**

 ** _it's what you really need to understand..."_**

Se quedó petrificado en su sitio, con esa voz haciendo eco a su alrededor. No recordaba que ningún taller se quedará a practicar hasta tarde ese día. Su mirada buscó con rapidez la puerta del salón de música al final del pasillo, quedándose clavada ahí de forma inevitable.

 ** _"And i hope so hard_**

 ** _for the pain to go away..."_**

Dio algunos pasos involuntarios, como si esa melodía lo hechizara y el tiempo se hubiera detenido, congelando ese instante.

 ** _"And it's torturing me_**

 ** _but i can't break free,_**

 ** _so i cry and cry_**

 ** _but just won't get it out_**

 ** _the silent scream."_**

"Suena" pensó Marco, escuchando atentamente ", como si estuviese atrapada..."

Cuando ya estaba a menos de 2 metros de la puerta, algo en su conciencia le recordó la promesa hecha a su madre. Decepcionado dió media vuelta, saliendo a toda velocidad del edificio y montándose en su bicicleta.

La urgencia de cumplir con lo encargado hacía que pedaleara con todas sus fuerzas, pero en realidad era como si se encontrara en modo automático. Esa canción retumbaba en su cabeza, acompañándolo en el supermercado y en el regreso a casa. Incluso seguía presente cuando saludó a su madre y, tras dejar las bolsas en la cocina, se apresuró a subir a su habitación.

Se dejo caer en su cama, mirando el techo. Tenía que admitirlo: esa voz lo había dejado embelesado.

* * *

 **Canción: "Silent Scream - Anna Blue" Todos los créditos a sus respectivos autores e intérpretes.**

 **No será la última vez que la escuchen, así que es mejor si la tienen a la mano.**

 **Una disculpa por la tardanza, les prometo que tratare de que las actualizaciones sean en menos tiempo ;)**


	3. Compartimos un secreto

Marco seguía sin creer que una canción había sido tan poderosa como para grabarse tan profundamente en su mente, repitiendose a cada momento como si se tratara de una cinta infinita. Y eso no hacía más que aumentar su curiosidad por saber quien era quien había estado cantando en el salón de música, dejando su melodía perderse en la soledad de la escuela. Como era de esperarse, terminó tarareando la canción entre clases, ganándose varias miradas extrañas de quienes lo rodeaban.

Todos le percibían algo distinto, pero ninguno era capaz de decir exactamente que era. Ya varios habían olvidado el porqué de la actitud errática de su compañero latino, y casi ninguno era capaz de recordar esos día en los que él era la estrella de los musicales, así que no era de esperarse que todos se quedaran con esa sensación de duda rondando por la cabeza. Y de todos los curiosos, solo una persona fue capaz de externar sus preguntas.

-¿Todo en orden, Díaz?

La familiaridad de esa voz lo puso repentinamente serio, provocando que levantara la vista de su libro de biología como si su cuello fuese un resorte. Con fingida naturalidad giró el rostro, mirando a la chica que se limitaba a sonreírle a su costado derecho.

-Jackie...- Dijo, sin poder disimular la sorpresa en su voz.

No recordaba la última vez que había hablado con ella por más de 2 segundos. Al ser la única "testigo" de todo lo que le había sucedido le era incomodo el verla, pensando en las mil cosas que podría estar pasando por su mente. Esa era la razón por la que había optado por poner distancia entre ellos, la mayor posible.

Ella sonrió por su reacción, acomodándose en el lugar vacío junto a él.

-Luces distraído- dijo la chica sin dejar de mirarlo. -Pero de una buena forma. Hace mucho que no te veía así.

-¿De verdad?- Marco estaba genuinamente confundido. -Pues... no hay ninguna razón en especial. Solo es un buen día, nada más.

-¿Seguro? Es que, bueno... Siendo tú, juraría que hay algo más.

El chico seguía lanzándole una mirada de incomprensión.

-No- sonrió ligeramente. -Todo está en orden.

Jackie asintió, no del todo convencida. Si algo se había quedado grabado en su mente era el hecho de que los "todo está en orden" de Marco Díaz nunca eran del todo... genuinos.

-¿Cómo has estado?- preguntó de repente, esperando cambiar el tema.

-Bien- respondió con una diminuta sonrisa. Era obvio que no tenía muchas ganas de hablar. -Nada nuevo para contar.

-Que bueno- Jackie captó el mensaje de inmediato y aunque tenía muchas ganas de hablar con Marco como hacia tanto que no lo hacía, sabía que no era el momento. Optó por ponerse de pie, para dejarlo de nuevo a solas. -Espero que sigas teniendo un buen día- asintió con una sonrisa, girándose.

-¡Espera!- no había dado ni un paso cuando la voz de Marco la hizo detenerse en seco. -Una pregunta- ella asintió, indicandole que prosiguiera. -¿De casualidad hay alguien del club de teatro o del taller de música que sepas que se haya quedado a ensayar ayer en la tarde?

Jackie sonrió para sus adentros; no lo había olvidado. La conocía demasiado bien y sabía con certeza que ella era parte de al menos una de esas actividades, lo que la hacía sentirse contenta. Mientras pensaba no pudo evitar recordar los viejos tiempos, donde ambos eran los que se quedaban a ensayar después de clases.

-No- respondió. -Por lo menos en teatro acostumbramos venir los sábado en la mañana. Es más cómodo y se aprovecha mejor el tiempo.

Marco torció el gesto, notablemente decepcionado, pero asintió como agradecimiento. Jackie correspondió con una ademán y dió media vuelta, dispuesta a volver a su propio sitio.

Pero mientras el chico castaño trataba de unir en su mente la piezas del rompecabezas en su mente, unos par de ojos lo observaban desde un rincón con asombro y curiosidad.

Terminando la clases, Marco se dirigió ala biblioteca con un único objetivo en mente: perder la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible para poder ir al salón de música y atrapar a la voz misteriosa. No sabía con certeza que propósito tenía tanto esfuerzo, pero sabía que si no descubría su identidad, seguramente de volvería loco.

Durante media hora permaneció solo en una de las mesas de estudio, con un libro abierto frente a él per con la mirada clavada en el reloj arriba de la entrada, absorto completamente en los movimientos de las manecillas como si no existiera nada más a su alrededor. Golpeteaba con una pluma al ritmo de los segundos, y con cada uno de ellos su corazón se aceleraba más y más.

Finalmente, a las 3:45 se puso de pie y recogió sus cosas, tratando inútilmente de controlar su ansiedad. Camino a pasos veloces por el pasillo hasta que por fin, justo antes de dar vuelta en un pasillo, se detuvo a escuchar.

Nada. Sintió un vacío en el estómago y una extraña debilidad en sus piernas. No oía nada. Ni una voz rebotando en los pasillos desiertos, ni notas de una melodía melancólica. Era un silencio sepulcral tan pesado como incómodo.

Con un deje de esperanza, Marco se acercó con pasos cautelosos a la puerta del salón de música.

"Quizá aún no comienza" pensó. "Puede que esté ahí, preparándose."

Se asomó con timidez por el cristal de la entrada y, muy a su pesar, comprobó que el salón se encontraba vacío. Soltó un suspiro de decepción y se dispuso a irse, pensando en lo tonto que había sido. Sin embargo, al ver de reojo hacía el interior de la habitación, fue como si algo en ella lo invitara a entrar.

Miró los instrumentos desde la distancia, pasando la mirada por las guitarras, trompetas, violines, la batería y el piano; que esperaban pacientemente a cobrar vida con la ayuda de alguna persona. Pensando en ello, fue de forma inconsciente que giró la perilla y entro, con la mirada fija en un objeto especifico: una guitarra de madera roja, que permanecía quieta en su base al lado del piano de cola. Era como si estuviera en un trance, avanzando hasta el instrumento y sujetándolo con firmeza apenas estuvo a su alcance.

Tomó asiento en el banco del piano, pasando los dedos sobre la cuerdas con mucha delicadeza, disfrutando del momento. Hacia tanto que no sentía el metal ni la madera barnizada entre sus manos y eso le traía tantos recuerdos: todos los "conciertos" con sus familiares y los eventos escolares que, sin importarle el tiempo que podían absorberlo, lo hacían enamorarse cada vez más de la música. Todos esos sentimiento regresaron a él mientra de forma instintiva ponía el instrumento en posición.

Debía admitir que se sentía un poco oxidado. Sus dedos se movían con algo de torpeza al marcar las notas, quedando a veces atrapados entre las cuerdas, lo que le hacía preguntarse el porqué de lo que estaba haciendo. A su quinto intento fallido por tocar algo soltó un suspiro de fastidio, bajando el instrumento.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo?- se dijo a si mismo, pasando una mano por su cabello y sacudiéndolo ligeramente.

Iba a dejar la guitarra a un lado e irse, pero fue como si una fuerza en su interior se lo impidiera. Marco comenzó a sentirse en conflicto con el mismo, comenzando a creer que había algo mal en su cabeza. ¿Por qué, tras tanto tiempo sin ni siquiera mirar una guitarra, de la nada tenía tantos deseos de tocar?

Rindiéndose a sus impulsos soltó un suspiró y colocó el instrumento nuevamente en posición, cerrando los ojos para relajarse. Comenzó a tocar lentamente, desconectando su cerebro y dejando a sus dedos actuar por su cuenta. Después de todo, lo bien aprendido jamás se olvida.

Sin saber cómo comenzó a imitar esa melodía que había escuchado el día anterior, convirtiéndose en el acompañante a distancia de la voz misteriosa, mientras deseaba secretamente que la persona que estuviese detrás fuera capaz de escucharlo. Sus movimientos fueron cada vez más rápidos, incrementando las armonías y los arreglos, y Marco sonrió de forma involuntaria al sentir la música de nuevo en el interior de su alma.

Tan concentrado estaba en la canción que no se percató de los tímidos pasos que se había acercado hasta la puerta del salón de música, asomándose con curiosidad para verlo desde el exterior. Esos ojos azules lo observaban con asombro, murmurando la letra de la canción como si cantara en silencio, mientras en su mente reinaba un solo pensamiento: ese chico era quien mejor podía entenderla, a pesar de la distancia que aparentemente existía entre ellos.

Cuando estaba apunto de entrar al salón y enfrentarlo, Mrco se detuvo, poniéndose de pie y dejando la guitarra en su sitio, para luego comenzar a buscar lo que traía consigo. Temiendo ser descubierta, se apresuro a esconderse al lado de unos casilleros, desde donde pudo ver al chico salir del salón y dirigirse con pasos rápidos hacia la salida.

Se dió un golpe mental por no haberse atrevido a entrar antes, preguntándose que haría ahora para poder hablar con él. Sin embargo, un repentino pensamiento le dio esperanzas: si él la había escuchado y ella a él, seguramente pasaría de nuevo.

Era cuestión de destino. Y esta vez, no desperdiciaría la oportunidad.


	4. Intentarlo nuevamente

Era obvio que Marco estaba decepcionado. Hacía tanto que él no se entusiasmaba con nada, que el ver su expresión triste revolvía sentimientos en lo más profundo del corazón de Angie Díaz. Desde el día en que su hijo volvió de hacer la compra había percibido algo... diferente en él.

Había notado más entusiasmo en sus actitudes, lo que la alegró con la posible esperanza de que la herida en el alma de Marco por fin sanara; lo escuchó tararear una melodía mientras estaba distraído, así que solo se quedo en silencio esperando lo mejor. Pero cuando vió lo opaco de su mirada esa tarde al volver a casa, Angie sintió revivir esa angustiosa sensación del día en que había regresado a casa con los sueños destrozados.

-¿Marco?- llamó tímidamente a la puerta de su habitación. Sostenía entre las manos una charola con un sándwich y un vaso de leche. -¿Paso algo, mi niño?

-No- fue la única respuesta que dió el chico.

Suspirando, como cualquier mamá, abrió la puerta con cautela y asomó la cabeza. Él permanecía recostado boca abajo, sin molestarse siquiera en mirar ni dar señales de interés.

-Supongo que fue un día difícil- dijo Angie con una pequeña sonrisa, dejando la comida en la mesa de noche y sentándose al borde de la cama, cerca de sus pies.

-No en realidad- murmuró Marco, con la cara entre las almohadas. De la nada se giró, mirando fijamente a su madre. -¿Alguna vez no te sucedió que esperabas que pasara algo grande y, cuando llegó el momento, te decepcionas al ver que nada paso?

-Claro. Sucede todo el tiempo- tomó una de las manos de su hijo entre las suyas, soltando un suspiro. -¿Qué sucedió?

-Es... complicado- dijo, desviando la mirada. -Por alguna razón estaba seguro de que hoy encontraría algo que podría...-suspiro -, ayudarme.

Angie asintió, comprendiendo a la perfección.

-¿Y no resulto como esperabas?

-En realidad no diría eso- torció el gesto -, ni lo contrario. Es solo...- la imagen del salón de música vacío volvió a su mente. -Solo que esperaba más. Eso es todo.

-Entonces tal vez sólo deberías volver a intentarlo.

-¿En serio?- sonaba sarcástico y le lanzó una mirada de incredulidad, provocando que su mamá riera involuntariamente.

-¡Claro!- exclamó, sujetandole en rostro para que la viera directo a los ojos. -¿Recuerdas la primera vez que cocinaste tu solo?- la mujer rió por los recuerdos. -¡Dejaste la cocina hecha un desastre! Además, esos nachos no eran del todo comestibles...

Marco tampoco pudo aguantar la risa.

-Papá los comió de todos modos- sonrió. -Aún me siento mal por todos esos días que paso enfermo.

Ambos intercambiaron miradas, sonriendo con nostalgia.

-Creo que ya entiendo a lo que te refieres...- dijo Marco tras unos segundos de silencio.

Su madre lo abrazó con fuerza, gesto que él no tardo en corresponder.

-No te des por vencido, mi niño- sus palabras guardaban un doble mensaje que esperaba que su hijo fuera capaz de comprender. -Inténtalo de nuevo, todas las veces que sean necesarias.

Marco asintió. No recordaba la última vez que había tenido un momento así con su mamá y, sinceramente, sentía como si le hubieran quitado un peso de encima.

Por desgracia, apenas puso un pie en Echo Creek Academy la mañana siguiente, las cosas le dejaron de parecer tan sencillas. Toda esa determinación de volver a intentar encontrar a la voz misteriosa comenzó a flaquear, causándole un conflicto interno que no le permitía concentrarse en otra cosa.

-¡Marco!- una voz la regresó a la realidad.

Se había perdido en sus divagaciones mientras buscaba en su casillero sus cosas para la clase de gimnasia. Habría seguido así por mucho más tiempo de no ser por Ferguson, que lo agitaba con insistencia.

-¿Todo en orden, amigo?- era obvio que estaba preocupado.

-¿Ah?- fue lo que Marco pudo responder, regresando a la realidad. -Ah... ¡Si! Si, todo en orden. Solo...- cerró la puerta del casillero con un solo movimiento -, pensaba.

Ambos adolescentes comenzaron a avanzar rumbo al gimnasio, sin percatarse de una sombra que había estado espiandolos desde una de las esquinas. Se acercó con cautela hasta el casillero, soltando una sonrisa al ver que el chico había olvidado cerrar el candado de la puerta.

Tras analizar la situación una y otra vez, Marco optó porque la opción más prudente era ya no forzar las cosas. Si llegaba a presentarse la oportunidad de conocer a esa voz misteriosa la aprovecharía, pero ya no se quedaría hasta tarde ni perdería la concentración por el asunto. Esa determinación lo hizo sentirse más tranquilo y de nuevo en control de su mundo, de nuevo a la tranquila rutina de Marco Díaz. Ya nada lo alteraría.

O al menos así era hasta que Janna apareció frente a él en el pasillo, casi haciéndolo dar un brinco por el sobresalto.

-Si que estas nervioso estos días- rió la chica -, ¿y así no quieres que me divierta contigo?

Marco frunció el ceño, pero optó por no responder. Solo la esquivó para dirigirse al salón peor, muy a su pesar, ella comenzó a caminar junto a él. Soltó un suspiro de resignación. Iban juntos en matemáticas, así que no había nada que pudiese hacer esta vez.

-Te he notado raro, Díaz- dijo Janna, observandolo atentamente. -¿Pasa algo?

-No es gran cosa- respondió, esforzándose por mantener un tono neutral. Aunque él y Janna no eran del todo amigos, no se sentiría bien consigo mismo si fuese grosero con ella.

-Mientes- dijo la chica con firmeza.

-¿Y cómo puedes estar tan segura?- entró en el aula con ella pisándole los talones.

-¡Simplemente porque eres tú!- exclamó. -Llevas demasiado tiempo bajo esa fachada del "chico sin emociones"; tan rutinario y común. Y de la nada... ¡boom! Algo simplemente parece cambiarte. No para mal, creeme.

Marco tomó asiento, pensativo. Eso último lo había tomado por sorpresa.

-¿Cambiarme?

Al ver que había logrado captar su interés, Janna se apoyo en su escritorio, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Su actitud denotaba seriedad, algo fuera de lo común en su bromista personalidad, así que el chico supo que le hablaba en serio.

-De verdad, no lo digo por ofenderte- dijo con calma -, pero estos días luces menos amargado... Un poco más parecido al Marco Díaz que solía conocer.

La miró fijamente, sin saber del todo cómo responder a eso. Pero antes de que cualquiera pudiese decir algo, la profesora Skullnick llamó al orden y Janna se vió obligada a ir a su propio escritorio.

"Con qué 'menos amargado', ¿eh?" pensó Marco soltando un suspiro, mientras con un movimiento automático sacaba su libro de su mochila y lo ponía frente a él.

La profesora ya había comenzado a escribir un problema cuando el rechinido de la puerta al abrirse atrajo la atención de todos los presentes. Marco no pudo evitar que su mirada se quedara clavada en la chica rubia de mejillas sonrojadas que había fallado completamente al tratar de colarse al salón discretamente.

-La clase comenzó hace 10 minutos, señorita Butterfly- dijo la profesora, observándola fijamente.

-Lo lamento- dijo Star, mientras se dirigía rápidamente a su escritorio. -No volverá a ocurrir.

Todos volvieron a sus propios asuntos apenas la chica tomó asiento, pero Marco seguía sin ser capaz de quitarle la mirada. Era el "efecto Star Butterfly" en él, algo a lo que ya había comenzado a acostumbrarse. Pero justo cuando logró desviar la mirada, ella volteó a mirarlo y le dedicó una sonrisa fugaz.

-Hola, Marco- lo saludó en un susurro, dejándolo congelado por la sorpresa. Luego de eso, la chica miró hacia el pizarrón y se apresuró a anotar el problema que ahí había.

Él no podía terminar de creer lo sucedido. ¿Lo había saludado antes de esa forma, como si fueran amigos cercanos? No lo recordaba, y estaba casi seguro de que en los pasillos cada uno estaba en su propio mundo. Apenas y habían hablado una vez hacía unos días, ¿qué le pasaba al universo?

"Basta" se dijo. "Haces una tormenta en un vaso de agua, Díaz."

Abrió su libro, dispuesto a concentrarse solo y únicamente en la lección, pero una nota adherida justo en la página de la lección del día, arruinó por completo sus intenciones:

 _"Nos conocemos sin vernos, pero tal parece que tenemos más en común de lo que parece._

 _Te veo esta tarde, 3:30, en el salón de música. Esperare."_

Por un momento Marco pensó que se ahogaría con su propia respiración. ¿Acaso era posible que...?

Un par de ojos lo observaban, sonriendo ante su reacción.


End file.
